


To-Do list

by MarilynVictoria



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Buckle up, F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynVictoria/pseuds/MarilynVictoria
Summary: Not-so incredibly dull.Sometime at the beginning of season two, Carmilla despoils Laura's virtue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, be gentle.

Carmilla and Laura had dozed off hours ago. Finally feeling safe after an unconventionally grueling first semester of college, Laura was fast asleep in Carmilla’s soft arms. Carmilla stirs awake, as she usually does this late at night, and in her sleepy state slowly and repeatedly kisses Laura on the forehead, and pulls her tighter and closer to her body. 

Laura wakes up from Carm’s displays of affection and turns her face toward her girlfriend’s, “Mmm, good morning.” Laura sighs out, as she sinks deeper into Carmilla’s embrace.

“More like ‘good night’ Cupcake. It looks like we’ve slept through the whole day.”  
Laura perks up and looks around and sees the deep black of the night sky out the window, “Oh shoot, I had so many things planned for the day! They were more involved than just cuddling with my... super… sexy... vampire girlfriend.”  
Carmilla chuckles at her ever- adorable girlfriend, staring into her eyes she simply responds “whoops” and kisses Laura softly on the lips.  
Laura pulls her in harder and closer, parting her lips and coaxing Carm to do the same, their tongues lightly dance around each other's’, pressing further and harder as the girlfriends’ embrace tightens. 

Carmilla’s hand slowly glides from Laura’s leg up to her ribcage and shoulder, finally meeting the crook of Laura’s jawline. holding her head as they kiss, pulling her face even closer. Soon after, her hand travels back down to Laura’s chest and gently grabs and squeezes one of her breasts.  
Laura gasps at the contact, but quickly latches her mouth back onto her girlfriends.  
As Carmilla continues to caress Laura’s chest, Laura’s hand starts to wander all over Carm’s tight body. How she can sleep in those leather pants, Laura will never understand. 

She grabs onto Carmilla’s butt and begins to pull Carmilla on top of her. Carmilla smirks as she mounts Laura, now finally able to touch her with both hands, as her other arm is no longer trapped from their cuddling position.  
Carmilla quickly tugs Laura’s shirt upwards nearly pulling it above Laura’s bra. Her kisses leave Laura’s mouth and go to her belly button, slowly kissing upward as she makes her way towards Laura’s breast.  
She lifts Laura up slightly and takes off her shirt, and ever so smoothly slips her hand behind Laura’s back, and in one fell swoop unhooks her bra and throws it to the side of the room. She has had years of practice after all. 

Laura, displeased with the inequality of the situation, follows suit and takes off the vampire’s shirt. She fumbles slightly as she attempts to unhook Carmilla’s intricate black lacy lingerie, looking into the other’s eyes Carm just smiles at Laura and swiftly takes off her bra herself.

Carmilla then presses her body on top of Laura’s, their soft breasts now touching and rubbing against each other as they kiss. Their nipples repeatedly grazing one another, sending surges of pleasure up Laura’s body, her inability to take in the moment leaves her to gasp for air. Carm takes this opportunity and begins to kiss and suck Laura’s neck, her fangs slightly grazing the skin as she nibbles. 

One of Carm’s hands sturdies itself on Laura’s hip, while the other finds its way to Laura’s inner thigh. She grabs and tugs at the thick of her thigh, inching closer and closer to Laura’s vulva with each movement. Finally Carmilla rubs the seam of her pants directly above Laura’s clit. Laura moans as she can feel the sensation build up. 

Unable to take the teasing anymore either, Carmilla’s hand glides upwards to the top of Laura’s pants and creep under, traveling to Laura’s bare vagine.  
Suddenly Laura stops Carmilla and stutters “Carm I… you should know I’ve never actually um… well let’s say ‘I’ve gone to the hell gate and back’, but I’ve never actually gone …all the way before”  
“Oh, oh my god, Laur we can stop any-”  
“No! I want this. I just... thought you should know?”  
“Oh okay... well thank you for telling me” Carmilla kisses Laura on the cheek and then gently gestures to Laura’s pants “…may I?”  
Laura nods and smiles in approval, too eager and nervous for what was next to say “yes” in words.  
Carmilla sits back a little and unbuttons and unzips Laura’s jeans. She lifts up her butt and tugs back at the cloth one leg at a time, freeing Laura from her pants, unintentionally taking her panties off with them too.

Now entirely bare on the bed, and staring at her ever divine but partially clothed vampire girlfriend, Laura sits up and undoes Carmilla’s pants. She tugs down at the material revealing Carmilla was never even wearing panties “Carm… how?! It’s LEATH-ER.”  
Carm just shrugs with a slight smirk on her face and proceeds to yank the rest of leather pants off of her with the help of Laura.

Now both entirely naked, Carmilla leans up against Laura and pushes her downward onto the bed with the weight of her body. They begin to kiss again just as deep as before, but with more fervor and lust. The excitement and nerves pulsing through Laura’s entire being.  
Their breasts once again collide and brush against each other. Laura’s hands find their way from Carm’s lower back to her breasts, she squeezes each round delight in hand and rolls each nipple under her thumb, causing Carmilla to breath heavy into Laura’s mouth.  
Carmilla steadies her body with her arms and her leg grazes in-between Laura’s, their soft skin rubbing lightly against each other.  
Just above the knee, Carmilla’s leg meets Laura’s pussy, and the warm slippery wet rubs off onto her skin. Carm chuckles out of pride of how wet her girlfriend is, and proceeds to move her second leg in between Laura’s, effectively widening Laura’s stance.  
Carmilla carefully moves her hand towards Laura’s pussy, tracing her fingertips down Laura’s stomach and then around her inner thighs.

Laura can feel the hunger and need for Carmilla’s touch, as her fingers come closer and closer to Laura’s clit.  
Carmilla’s fingers make contact with the soft wet skin, she gently opens Laura’s folds with her fingertips and rubs up and down the insides of her folds, over her clit and down to her vagina, softly and repeatedly.  
Laura unable to take it, stops kissing Carmilla and moans and tries to catch her breath. Carmilla again takes this as an opportunity to suck on and nibble Laura’s neck.  
Her fingers begin to repeatedly go in circles over and over Laura’s clitoris. Carmilla’s mouth kisses down Laura’s neck until she finds her breast, slowly kissing in circles around her nipple, and eventually kissing the nipple and sucking on it hard.  
Laura can feel the warmth building up by her thighs, Carm’s kissing and sucking on her breast send waves of pleasure up and down her spine. All over her body Laura feels electric. Her vagina aches for the touch of Carmilla, aches to be filled.  
Carmilla slips down Laura’s body. Her hand takes the place of where her mouth was, caressing and squeezing the breast. Her mouth comes down around Laura’s pussy, and her soft wet tongue, puckered from sucking and nibbling Laura’s body, gently meets her clitoris.  
Wide and soft her tongue roams up and down her clit. Laura has never before felt something so yummy and soft and electrifying. Gliding down from where her tongue now is, Carmilla’s fingers go into Laura’s opening, she slowly puts them in and curls them upwards and then rocks her fingers in and out.  
Laura’s vagina throbs as Carmilla fills her for the very first time, the two women now both breathing heavily and deeply. Overcome with pleasure Laura grips at the sheets, the pillow, anything.  
She lifts her body slightly upwards and rocks into Carm’s motions, her fingers start to move in and out of Laura faster and faster, curling more and more with each thrust.  
Her tongue staying on Laura’s clitoris with the same soft back and forth motion, all the while her hand still squeezing Laura’s breast.  
The sensation builds up in Laura’s body, she can feel the warmth gliding up from her toes to her legs, throbbing in her inner thighs and belly button with each thrust and lick, finally that warm wave of pleasure shoots up her spine, her back arches deepening Carmilla’s fingers as she climaxes, filling Laura to the fullest in the ultimate moment.  
She screams and groans and gasps for air. Her entire being feeling like glowing white heat.  
And then collapses in a wave of exhaustion.  
Her body is limp and warm and unable to move.  
Carmilla comes back up from Laura’s lap and snuggles into her body kissing Laura on the cheek.  
Laura tries to speak but can only mumble unintelligible sounds. 

“So Cupcake… was that on your to do list today?”


End file.
